


Baby, the best part of me is you

by Stiiliinsski



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiiliinsski/pseuds/Stiiliinsski
Summary: colour/ˈkʌlə/nounnoun: color1.the property possessed by an object of producing different sensations on the eye as a result of the way it reflects or emits light."the lights flickered and changed colour"When you meet your soulmate you start seeing colours.When Terra meets Riven she sees grey. But as she gets to know him and when he from a friend goes to being an enemy, there are bursts of colours everywhere.
Relationships: Terra Harvey/Riven
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Baby, the best part of me is you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colorblind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592145) by [bananannabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth). 



> I do not own any of the characters.

She used to dream about colors. Her life would suddenly be filled with vibrant reds and yellows and greens. There would be different shades and more colors that she could dream of.

And then she’d wake up and her world would once again be in different shades of grey. And she’d forget what all the colors she’d dreamed of looked like. It would feel like someone came and burst her bubble of happiness with a needle.

Sometimes she thinks that the earth faeries have it worst. She’s been surrounded by flowers all of her life and not once she’s been able to see them burst into color when they bloom.

*** 

The first time she learned about soulmates she was five years old. She doesn’t remember it clearly, of course. It’s just a blur of vague remembrance of words.

She remembers coming home from kindergarten and asking her mother what a soulmate was after she heard her friends mention it. She can’t remember half of what her mother said, but she’ll never forget the soft smile on her lips and the look in her eyes.

“Soulmates are an explosion, Terra. They’re unexpected and unstoppable and a burst of every color there is.”

She then asked her mother what unexpected and unstoppable meant and her mother just laughed and explained.

When she was nine and started writing her color journal, those were the words she wrote on the first page, just under soulmates and love and fate.

***

She’s known about colors, of course, since she can remember.

She knew that there were red and blue and yellow and every combination of those.

When she started school she learned there were primary and secondary.

But what she doesn’t know is what they look like. She doesn’t know what bright yellow is or why green is calming(even though it makes sense; nothing ever calms her like her plants, which are, apparently, mostly green).

She doesn’t know why her mom doesn’t like orange and her dad frowns every time they walk past the purple painting in their hallway.

*** 

Her grandmother was the first to give her a book about colors.

She has just turned nine and her birthday party was a success, if she may say so herself. Everyone has went and gone home except her grandparents and while her grandad was talking to Sam, her grandma pulled her to the side and gave her a wrapped gift with a bow on it.

“But you already gave us gifts.”

“Well,” her grandmother said, lifting her chin with her index finger “this one is special. It’s just for you so keep it safe and guard it well.”

“It’s a secret?” she asked, her eyes rounded in excitement and her grandma laughed and winked at her mother who, as she now guesses, was just pretending to straighten the curtain that was already suspiciously straight.

“Sure, it’s a secret.”

Sam came then and her grandpa gave her a hug, telling them it’s time to go.

She rushed to her and Sam’s room and put a chair under the knob so he couldn’t get in. (He wasn’t allowed to go through walls of rooms which were locked)

He yelled at her and she heard her mother come and quietly bribe him with ice cream to leave her alone. (‘but I want to play with my legos, it’s not fair that she can lock the door, we’re not allowed to do that’ ‘I know, sweetie, but it’s just for tonight. Do you want chocolate or cookie or both’ – he chose both and ended up throwing up that night)

She turned of the bedside lamp on and as the light engulfed the room, she lay on her bed and unwrapped what she has already guess was a book.

It was a book called My colors and in it was listed and described every color that existed. There were lines at the end of sections about each them where she could write the day and describe the time she has first seen it.

*** 

No one knows why a person doesn’t see any colors until they meet their soulmate.

But what everyone knows is this; for every person there is another person who is their soulmate. Someone who understands them completely. Someone who is the missing piece of the puzzle.

Of course, there are stories of people whose soulmates are their enemies and they spend their lives hurting each other.

There are soulmates who are just friends.

There are those whose life bursts into colors all at once and then after minutes, they fade back to greys and they know their soulmate is dead.

There are those who never get to see them.

There are those who meet their soulmates and get all the colors immediately.

There are those who get them gradually, one by one.

There are those who know a person for years before getting colors and realizing they’re soulmates.

And then, there are those like her parents; who meet and fall in love and get their colors and love each other.

***

Terra is excited about meeting her soulmate and falling in love and getting colors. She’s excited about it until she’s not. Until a boy, who is her friend, suddenly isn’t her friend anymore. And his words are suddenly daggers.

She is excited about getting colors until she’s not.

***

She meets Riven and they become friends easily. One day he’s not a part of her life and the other he’s entwined in it.

He spends time with her at the gardens and at the greenhouse. They talk and joke and sometimes they just sit in silence, each doing their own thing.

He’s her friend.

He’s kind and a prankster and when he puts an airhorn under her office chair and the blasting sound after she sits down almost gives her a heart attack, she threatens to put seeds in his ears and grow carrots out of them.

He’s her friend until he’s not.

***

It happens in shortly after the school year’s over.

One day they’re sitting at the greenhouse laughing and the next he’s off smoking pot with some guys she doesn’t even know.

One day he’s her friend.

One day she believes in soulmates and love and colors and the next she doesn’t.

One day he’s her friend and he’s kind and the next the words coming out of his mouth make her cry.

One day he’s her friend and the next he is not.

***

She’s nervous before the school year starts. It’s a big deal. She prepares thoroughly and no, not in a nerdy way (what does even constitutes as being a nerd? Lots of reading, love for studying, enjoying being prepared and having control over things? Well, if those are qualifications, Terra is very happy being a nerd, thank you very much!) 

She prepares for all of her classes before. She works on her magic and learns new skills. And, yeah, she prepares what she’s going to wear a couple of days before.

She is prepared and she likes it.

So when, three days before the new year starts, Riven and his friends walk past her as she’s going over school materials and he laughs at her, she’s torn between crying and screaming at him.

“Are you seriously studying?” he asks through laughter, leaning over her as his stones snicker behind him.

Her back straightens at his voice and she squeezes the pen she’s holding.

“C’mon, Terra, this is crazy even for you. Live a little. Enjoy the freedom while you can. I’ll even give you smoke to loosen up.”

She turns around like burned and looks at him through slits that her eyes have become. “I would rather eat this pile of dirt than go anywhere with you.”

“Well, that doesn’t surprise me at all.” He snickers as he looks her up and down.

He’s never made fun of her looks and her weight. Not once. And so when he does now she can’t help it; she’d like to say she got up and punched him in that square jaw of his, but she can’t. Instead, she let out a breath, as if he’d punched her in her stomach and her eyes filled with tears.

His friends start laughing and she thinks that she sees remorse in his eyes. She bends down and starts gathering her stuff. And as she turns to leave she feels his fingers on the skin of her wrist.

“Ter…” he whispers a plea, but all she does is pull her hand away.

“Never touch me again.” And she marches back home.

***

She doesn’t know why her heart feels broken and in pieces and she doesn’t understand why.

She doesn’t understand why suddenly losing him as a friend is connected to her dreaming about soulmates and colors and love. But it is.

And after that she doesn’t think about it anymore. Doesn’t dream about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was really surprised when I saw there were no works here about Riven and Terra! I really, really hope they end up together if the show gets renewed.  
> Hope you like this; if you do, give it a like and a comment(those are always motivating)  
> I plan on this being 2-5 chapter story, I haven't decided yet.  
> :)  
> Title from Best part of me by Ed Sheeran and Yebba


End file.
